Ojos azules
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Le resulta extraño no ver el brillo azulado en los ojos de su padre, e intenta hacer memoria ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio esos ojos? No fue cuando se marchó ya que lo hizo pronto por la mañana cuando ella estaba entrenando, tampoco la noche antes de irse, ya que él había organizado una fiesta y ella había decidido no acudir. ¿Cuándo fue entonces?


**N/A:** No sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir esto. No por la dificultad, lo cierto es que tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que quería desde el principio, pero tenía tantas variables que escoger solo 3 me ha resultado la cosa más complicada del mundo.

**Disclaimer:** Este fandom no me pertence _blahblahblah_ no soy GRRM _blahblahblah_.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#94: Sexto Aniversario del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

Y las tres variables que he escogido han sido las siguientes: Palabra: _Ponzoña_. Debe aparecer un _flash back_. "_Hay muertos que deberían estar vivos y vivos que deberían estar muertos_" (El señor de los anillos).

* * *

Tyene sale de la habitación donde se encuentra el cuerpo sin vida de Oberyn Martell a paso decidido sin parar hasta llegar al exterior, el olor a incienso es demasiado fuerte. Sólo cuando sale se percata del tiempo que lleva ahí dentro, sumida en sus pensamientos, velando al cuerpo de su padre. Es de noche y las estrellas brillan en el cielo, no obstante empieza a asomar una débil luz por el este, llevará casi un día sin comer ni beber pero el tiempo ha transcurrido de forma irreal para ella ya que siente como si no hubieran pasado más que unos minutos.

Baja por las escaleras y camina a paso lento por el jardín, disfrutando del frío aire. No está acostumbrada y la piel se le eriza pero no hace nada por entrar en calor, cuando salga el sol empezará a hacer un calor de mil demonios de modo que solo tiene que esperar, unos minutos, unas horas. ¿Qué más da?

Se sienta al lado de una fuente, mete la mano en el agua y mueve los dedos provocando hondas y un pequeño oleaje. Debería estar preparándose, cogiendo sus armas y preparándose para subir a un barco rumbo a Desembarco del Rey, y una vez ahí matar a ser Gregor Clegane. Su tío no va a hacer nada, de modo que ella y sus hermanas son las encargadas de vengar la muerte de su padre. Esa era la idea, el plan original, sin embargo no contaba con derrumbarse de tal manera al ver el cuerpo de su padre. Aunque lo han limpiado de camino a Dorne, las cuencas vacías que tiene donde deberían estar los ojos no dejan lugar a dudas de lo horrible que tuvo que ser la muerte de su padre.

Le resulta extraño no ver el brillo azulado en los ojos de su padre, e intenta hacer memoria ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio esos ojos? No fue cuando se marchó ya que lo hizo pronto por la mañana cuando ella estaba entrenando, tampoco la noche antes de irse, ya que él había organizado una fiesta y ella había decidido no acudir. ¿Cuándo fue entonces? Y lo recuerda, la mañana antes de partir. Ella terminaba su entrenamiento e iba a la armería a guardar lo que había utilizado cuando vio a su padre eligiendo lanzas.

–¿Esperas entrar en combate?–preguntó con su dulce voz, pero Oberyn la conocía lo suficiente para saber que la pregunta tenía un ligero matiz de burla.

–No piso Desembarco desde la boda de mi hermana–contestó él en tono mordaz.–Estará plagado de Lannisters y con suerte también Cleganne.

Tyene asintió con la cabeza y observó la colección que había. Aunque la lanzas estuvieran en la armaría, nadie se atrevía a cogerlas ya que todo el mundo sabía a quién pertenecían. Había de todos los tipos y tamaños, más cortas, más largas, más pesadas o más ligeras, de doble filo o con forma de tridente.

–Esta–señaló una lanza fina y ligera. La punta era de acero del bueno, no valyrio pero lo bastante bueno como para no quebrarse fácilmente y provocar daño si se utilizaba correctamente.

Oberyn la cogió y se movió por la armería con ella, casi como si bailara. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y rápidos y dejaba una profunda marca en cada una de las columnas de madera que tocaba con la lanza. La dejó en el suelo con un fuerte golpe cuando terminó, frente a Tyene.

–Es el hombre la grande que puedas imaginar.

Tyene asintió con la cabeza y se llevó el pulgar y el índice al escote, sacó una cadena de dónde colgaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido verdoso. De un tirón se quitó la cadena y se la tendió a su padre. Éste la miró con una ceja alzada en una muda pregunta y ella sonrió. Ponzoña. Si era lo bastante rápido con la lanza, o con una fecha, una aguja o algún otro objeto punzante y conseguía provocar más de un corte, la persona que sufriera su ataque moriría de forma lenta y agónica.

–¿De dónde lo has sacado?

–Lo he descubierto hace poco. No es una muerte agradable.

Tyene no solía llevar venenos tan potentes encima, podría envenenarse por accidente. No es que le hubiera pasado nunca, pero no estaba de más ser precavida. No obstante, ése veneno era algo nuevo y no quería que nadie lo viera hasta que hubiera terminado de estudiarlo.

–Todavía no sé si existe un antídoto, pero si lo hay tiene que estar por estas tierras. Esos Maestres de Desembarco no sabrán cómo contrarrestarlo.

Oberyn observó a su hija, poco más de veinte años, esbelta, morena, de pelo corto y ojos azules (como los suyos), desprendía sensualidad, inocencia y dulzura, todo a la vez. Pero tras esa sonrisa se encontraba una persona que no dudaría en matar a sus enemigos, alguien muy peligroso e inteligente al que era mejor no provocar. Y sonrió, orgulloso de ella. Le revolvió el pelo como a una niña pequeña y cogió la cadena. Tyene dejó las armas en su sitio y se fue a su habitación, mientras Oberyn seguía estudiando las diferentes lanzas, aunque sin soltar la que Tyene le había sugerido.

Había sido una escena bastante normal y corriente, ninguno de los dos podía haber pensado que iba a ser la última vez que se verían. No era como en los libros cuando uno de los personajes siente una agonía en el pecho, o se le rompe una taza (aunque en su caso hubiera sido una espada o bien la cadena que llevaba al cuello). Esa noche Oberyn se había despedido de sus amistades con una gran fiesta y había zarpado a la mañana siguiente seguramente con una buena resaca.

Y ahora está muerto.

Oberyn Martell había muerto en Desembarco del Rey, al igual que su tía Elia Martell. Sin embargo ese Cleganne, la Montaña como le llaman, sigue vivo. O eso dicen informadores de su tío. Y a pesar de ello su tío, Doran Martell, no va a hacer nada al respecto. Si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa, si Doran hubiera muerto a manos de Cleganne, Oberyn ya habría dado instrucciones a diestro y siniestro para preparar un ataque contra Desemabrco del Rey.

–No es justo–dice en voz alta sin hablar con nadie realmente.–Hay muertos que deberían estar vivos y vivos que deberían estar muertos.

Los primeros rayos de sol empiezan a alejar la oscuridad de la noche, y solo cuando uno de ellos acaricia los ojos de Tyene ésta se da cuenta del tiempo que lleva perdido. Ya tendrá tiempo de llorar la muerte de su padre, de sumirse en pensamientos y recuerdos en los que él sea el protagonista. Pero ahora no es el momento, se levanta y sacude la mano que ha estado todo este tiempo en el agua. Se aleja a paso decidido, dispuesta a hablar con su madre y sus hermanas. Si Doran no piensa hacer nada al respecto, les tocará a ellas hacerlo por él.

* * *

¿Tomates? ¿Lechugas? ¡Ey, la lanza de Oberyn es para que se la lancéis a la Montaña, no a mí!


End file.
